Tsubame Akifuji
Tsubame Akifuji (秋藤つばめ, Akifuji Tsubame) is a second-year student at Matabi Academy and the Secretary of the Student Council. He is the owner of Sakura. Appearance Tsubame is a young teenage boy of slim stature. He has white hair and blue eyes. He is most often seen wearing his school uniform. Personality Tsubame enjoys reading and is popular with both girls and cats at the school. He generally is more interested in books than girls, but notes that he likes girls who are a bit silly and clumsy History Ever since he was very young, Tsubame had always been fascinated by his great-grandfather Akitaka Sandou and the mystery of Matabi Academy. One day, he found an old map and followed it, which was how he met Sakura who gave him the key to Sandou's secret room. Plot Tsukumoisshu Arc At the start of the series, Tsubame bumps into Yumi as she is running late for the morning assembly. During the assembly, he appears before the students, along with the rest of the student council, and winks at Yumi. After the assembly, he is called for by the student council president Shin Kamio along with the rest of the council members. Once Tsukumoishu attacks the school, Tsubame appears before him alongside the rest of the student council. Tsukumoisshu then summons a swarm of leaf warriors to capture the students of Matabi Academy. Some of the student council members go after them, but Tsubame stays behind to protect Yumi. However, Kirihime and Shirayuki unexpectedly appears before Yumi and her cat Kansuke, granting them powers like the student council members. Not knowing how to use her powers, Tsubame instructs Yumi to hold her hand up and think of something she's really good at. Yumi does so and summons a ball of yarn that allows her to transform Kansuke into a cat-human hybrid that his able to defeat Tsukumoisshu. After the battle, Tsubame and the rest of the student council are left wondering what to do about the fact that there is another "pair" among them, especially since, as Tsubame notes, according to Akitaka Sandou's prophecy, there were only supposed to be six "pairs". The day after the battle, Tsubame meets up with Yumi and explains that all the students, except for those blessed by Kirihime and Shirayuki, have forgotten the events from the previous day due to a magical barrier around the campus. As he leads her to a secret room in the school library, he further explains that each member of the student council also possesses powers bestowed by Kirihime and Shirayuki and that the school houses the seal of a great demon named Kaen. Tsubame also says that, according to a prophecy, the one who defeats Kaen will be granted a single wish. Once they reach the secret room, where the other council members are waiting, they find that Kaen's seal has been broken. Two weeks after Tsukumoisshu's attack, the student council members meet to discuss the breaking of Kaen's seal and the lack of activity following it. The meeting adjourns with Tsubame being instructed to further analyze Akitaka Sandou's notes. Rachi Arc The day after the student council meeting, Tsubame and Tsukasa are told by Kotori that they must fill out a bunch of forms. They observe that she must upset over her loss during a battle against a boar spirit beast the previous day. Later that day, Tsubame and Tsukasa arrive at the school library where they meet up with Yumi, who is looking for a lost cat named Ponta. They also encounter the school's vice principal who has been possessed by Tsukumoisshu and intends to kill them. While Tsubame, Yumi, and Tsukasa discuss the missing cat as well as an upcoming school festival, Tsukumoisshu observes that Tsubame possesses the key to Sandou's room. He considers attacking them, but decides to leave when Tsukasa's pet cat Raimu appears, meaning they would be able to fight back. Tsubame, Yumi, and Tsukasa continue to talk until Tsukasa agrees to find Ponta. However, they are interrupted by the arrival of Rachi, one of the five sacred spirit beasts, who is possessing a female student. Rachi stabs Tsukasa and Raimu, and traps Tsubame and Yumi in the library that has become infested with spiders. Without their partner cats, Tsubame and Yumi attempt to flee, but find no escape as they are told by Rachi that one spider bite will kill them. Tsubame then activates his power to take out a bunch of the spiders, but they are still overwhelmed. Tsubame gives Yumi the key to Sandou's room and tells her to escape there, but he is caught in one of Rachi's webs. Rachi then taunts Yumi, telling her that if she surrenders the key, she will kill her first, sparing her from seeing Tsubame die first, but assuring her that both of them will die regardless. Tsubame begs Yumi not to give up the key, but her resolve breaks and she surrenders it. However, at the last minute, Tsukasa and Raimu intervene, revealing their time-and-space-altering powers. Tsukasa battles Rachi and nearly rescues the possessed student, but the time on his ability runs out, and he is rendered helpless. Rachi is about to kill Tsukasa, but Sakura and Kansuke finally arrive, allowing Tsubame and Yumi full use of their powers. Yumi uses her yarn to give Kansuke a new combat outfit that allows her to manipulate the yarn freely during battle. Yumi and Kansuke manage to bind Rachi giving Tsubame an opportunity to strike her weak spot; a jewel in her chest. Tsubame attempts to question Rachi about Kaen and any other possessed students, but she breaks free of Kansuke's restraints and escapes through a window. Though Rachi still possesses the keys to Sandou's room, Tsubame tells her they will do her no good as he has already moved all of Sandou's research to another location. As Rachi flees, Tsubame fires one more arrow that follows and strikes her, decidedly defeating her, while Kansuke catches the falling unpossessed student. Later, at the school infirmary where Tsukasa is recovering, Tsubame, Yumi, Kotori, and Tsukasa discuss the possibility of other possessed students. They decide that the spirit beasts must be acting discreet so as not to attract attention from the outside world. Daraku Arc In the student council's efforts to locate the center of the Futakago Barrier, Tsubame is tasked with looking over Akitaka Sandou's notes. While Yumi and some of the other student council members are lured into a trap set by Daraku, one of the five sacred spirit beasts, Tsubame proclaims to Sakura that he has discovered all the secrets behind the Futakago Barrier, Sandou's ambitions, and how to defeat Kaen and the spirit beasts. As Sakura runs off to the tell the others, Kaen appears before Tsubame. Tsubame tells Kaen that, thanks to his eye of insignia, he is aware that Kaen has been inside him for some time and can kill or possess him at will. The two then discuss the nature of the Futakago Barrier, the power hidden within Matabi Academy, and the agreement that was made between Kirihime and the spirit beasts. Kaen then possesses Tsubame, declaring that he must destroy the Futakago Barrier. The room then bursts into flames and the Kaen-possessed Tsubame stands before Yumi and the student council. A giant hole in the sky opens up, signifying the reversal of the Futakago Barrier. Kansuke and the student council attempt to stop him, but Kaen easily fends them off and departs with the other spirit beasts through the Futakago Barrier. Kaen Arc After passing through the Futakago, Tsubame, still possessed by Kaen, heads towards the center of the Futakago Barrier where Kirihime is keeping the spirit beasts held within the barrier. Akitaka Sandou Arc The Kaen-possessed Tsubame confronts Kirhime who has body has become withered and emaciated. He states his desire to kill Kirihime and release the spirit beasts. Kirhime warns him that everything he has done is likely part of a plan set forth by Akitaka Sandou. Undeterred, Kaen, using Tsubame's body, stabs Kirihime's chest with the Futakago dagger, killing her and releasing the spirits beasts upon the Earth. After leading the spirit beasts out, Kaen beckons Sandou to appear and he complies. He then confronts Sandou who was hiding on Tsukumoisshu's body among his collected human skulls. Kaen attacks Sandou with a burst of flames, but it is ineffective as Sandou simply. Sandou then reveals six stone pillars he calls "The System" that harbor all mystical power in the world. He explains that he intends to return the spirit beasts to power under his command. He then abducts Yumi to reincarnate Kirihime and Kaen apparently goes along with it. However, before the last pillar falls, Kaen attacks Sandou, saying that he is the living embodiment of everything he detests about humans. It is revealed that Tsubame had not been possessed and was conscious and working with Kaen the whole time. Tsubame explains that, using his eye of insignia, he was able to see Sandou's hidden purpose through all the documents he found in the school library and had pretended to act according to his plan. Tsubame apologizes to Yumi for tricking her and frees her from her constraints. Tsubame and Kaen prepare to battle Sandou, but he fights them off with a giant stone monster. After Sandou recaptures Yumi, Tsubame reunites with Sakura and uses her to fire the Futakago dagger at Sandou. However, rather than hitting him, it lands in a nearby rock. This turns out to be Tsubame's plan though as Kansuke then retrieves the dagger and slices Sandou's neck with it, killing him. Tsubame explains that Sandou will not be able to regenerate as he used an arrow to show the other student council members where the magic formation was that Sandou used to conjure The System's power, which they have destroyed. Tsubame and Yumi then fall back to earth as Sandou dies and the land around them begins to collapse. After landing safely, Tsubame goes to the recovering Yumi and explains that Sandou only married his great-grandmother so he could use her money to found Matabi Academy. He speculates Sandou will never be happy as he betrayed everyone around him. Tsubame and Yumi are then reunited with the other student council members as well as Kaen. Tsubame asks Kaen what he will do and he responds that he will stay hidden for now. The student council then discovers that they are unable to talk to their cats and Tsubame explains that it is because they destroyed Sandou's magic formation. Three months later, Tsubame and the other students of Matabi Academy have relocated to an unused school and readjust to normal life. Abilities In battle, he can turn Sakura into a bow that fires spirit-killing arrows. Also, he can enhance his eyes to that he will always hit his target and see at a 360° angle. Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Male